rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Flecko
Day of the Flecko 'is the 11th episode of the 2nd season of ''Rocko's Modern Life. Summary After Rocko pulls overtime at his job, a fly named Flecko disrupts Rocko's sleep, eventually leading to provoking an enraged Rocko into going on the warpath with a jackhammer. Plot At Kind of a Lot-O-Comics, Rocko prepares to get ready for the big camping weekend and tries to check out of work. But he is soon averted by Mr. Smitty, who reminds Rocko to add another whisker on Bunny Man of the sixth issue of every last comic. By the time Rocko finishes the final issue, hours has elapsed and Rocko is now in lethargy. He drags himself back home and into his bed. His sleep is then interrupted by a knock on the door. He answers the door and find that it is Heffer, who asks Rocko if he is ready for the camping weekend. Rocko apologizes to Heffer for forgetting and Heffer, noticing Rocko's lassitude, tells Rocko to go back upstairs in his room to get some sleep. Rocko is back on his bed resting, but he is interrupted again by the Bigheads' car alarm, which is precipitated by one of a flying birds feathers. Ed wakes up to run outside and smash the car with a baseball bat, stopping the alarm completely. Rocko goes back to sleep, but is once again interrupted by a bird who yells out "CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!" to Rocko's window. Rocko responds by poking his head out and shouting "SHUT UP!" to the bird right before going back to sleep. But a sun attempts to wake him up. Rocko tries to inhibit this by boarding the window shut. Meanwhile, a fly named Flecko wakes up after his sleep. He flies outside and makes his way inside Rocko's house. He flies to a garbage can to munch the garbage, only for Spunky to thwart his attempt. The fly flies into Rocko's room, with Spunky chasing behind. As Flecko lands on the top of Rocko's head, Spunky leaps onto the bed, startling Rocko as the wallaby jumps through the ceiling. Later, Rocko sends Spunky out the bedroom and continues to rest. Flecko lands on the top of Rocko's nose, only to get flicked away by the sleeping wallaby. Flecko slams into the ceiling and his right eye falls out and rolls into Rocko's left nostril. He tries to plug Rocko's mouth shut to keep him from blowing him away as he reaches inside his nostril, but it proves futile. Later, He tries to suck his eye out of Rocko's nose with a vacuum cleaner, but this fails as well. So Flecko swings on a piece of spider web and into Rocko's nose. Inside, Flecko walks through the Dry Mucus Mother Load and successfully retrieves his eye. He tries to get out of the nose, but Rocko sneezes him out and attempts to crush him with a hammer. Flecko decides to pretend to beg for mercy and claims that he has a million of kids as a single father. A sentimental Rocko is easily convinced and lets the fly go to his freedom, only for Flecko to poke him in the eye. Enraged, Rocko gets hysterical and chases after Flecko while riding a jackhammer as the fly leaves. At Flecko's home, Flecko is set to get some rest, until he hears a knock on the door. He answers it to find his friend (who resembles Heffer) asking him if he wants to go camping. Flecko shuts the door, leaving his friend to call for his name constantly. Characters Present *Rocko Wallaby *Mr. Smitty *Heffer Wolfe *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Flecko Trivia *Rocko sneezing has become an Internet meme, thanks to a fan being hyper at 12 in the morning and watching this episode. She claims to have rewound the scene 3 or 4 times in her delirium. *The same fan has made the stacks of paper coming to life, laughing at Rocko and yelling "DRAW!" a meme. Quotes *'''Heffer: "Ready to go campin'?" *'Bird': (squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk) "CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP!" *'Rocko': "SHAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAP!!!" *'Bird': (squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk) "CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP!" *'Rocko': "SHAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAP!!!" *'Bird': (squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk, squawk) "CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP! CHOIP!" *'Rocko': "SHAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAP!!!" *'Rocko': "I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!!! I DON'T NEED SLEEP!!!!! I AM THE WALKING LIVING!!!!!!!!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes written by Timothy Berglund and Jeff Myers Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Berglund Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas